Have you ever?
by California Love
Summary: a song, a bit yelling, and some kisses. R/Hr! about time I posted one aboutthem don't ya think? short


Authors note: OK, OK. This is a Ron and Hermione fic. They are my second fav couple  
and I thought that I should write a fic about them. This is a song fic. so whats new?   
Discaliamer:everything but the plot is mine. and the song is the wonderful masterpiece of  
Brandy!  
  
  
Hermione stared as Ron took the hand Padma and led her outside. Hermione was very  
Jelous and sad. Why oh Why didn't Ron like her?  
She left the great hall and went up to the Gryffindor common room. she walked over to  
the fire and sat down. she started singing softly. She had no Idea what was going on  
outside and what was being said between Ron and Padma.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever  
  
Have you ever been in love   
Been in love so bad   
You'd do anything   
To make them understand   
Have you ever had someone   
Steal your heart away   
You'd give anything, oh   
To make them feel the same  
  
Have you ever search for words   
To get you in their heart   
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Ooh   
Have you ever find someone   
You dreamt of all your life   
You'd do just about anything   
To look into their eyes   
Have you finally found the one   
You've given your heart to   
Only to find that one   
Won't give their heart to you  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes   
And dreamt that they were there   
And all you can do is wait   
For the day when they will care   
Have you ever loved somebody  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby   
What do I gotta say to get to your heart   
To make you understand   
How I need you next to me   
Gotta get you in my world   
Cuz baby I can't sleep  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Oh, Have you ever  
  
  
she stopped and stared into the fire.  
  
"I have Hermione." said a voice from behind her. She turned around and found Ron  
standing there, a sad look upon his face.  
"What do you mean Ron?" she asked.  
"Well, I just mean, that there's someone who I like, but doesn't like me back. and well, To  
tell the truth, I love her, but she doesn't share the same feelings. I'm sure of it."  
Hermione's heart broke.  
"I'm sorry Ron. Who is it?"  
"Oh it's nobody, really. Just a girl. She's in love with someone else. or she at least likes  
him. Me and her, we're just friends."  
This confused Hermione. Who is it? she thought.  
"So? What about you? who were you referring to? In the song I mean." Ron asked.  
"Oh well, just some guy. sort of the same story as yours. I love him, he loves someone  
else, and we're just friends."  
Ron's heart broke this time. Harry. he thought. has to be Harry.  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
Hermione suddenly glared at him.  
"Oh really Ron! How dense are you ???" she yelled at him.  
Ron was taken back.  
"How could you not even guess?" she screamed at him. He stared at her as if she was  
crazy.  
"I do have a guess." he said. a little loudly than intended. everyone else in the common  
room was staring at them. except harry. he didn't even look up from his book. This was to  
common to think anything of it.  
"THEN WHO???" she yelled.  
"HARRY! WHO ELSE?" Ron screamed back. Now harry looked up.  
"What?" he asked.  
"HARRY? SHE SCREAMED? NO NO NO NO! IT'S NOT HARRY! WHY WOULD  
YOU THINK THAT?" she screamed.  
"WELL THEN! WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?" he yelled, his face red.  
"YOU! IT'S YOU RON WEASLEY!"  
Ron staggered back. then straightened up, pulled Hermione into a hug and kissed her.  
Hermione was really taken back but then melted into it.  
Everyone started clapping and Ginny sat down in Harry's lap and kissed him. Everything  
was as it should be.  
  
End.  
  
Authors note: well? what do you think? I know it's short but I can't get into another series  
right now. I already have three. I'm pretty busy. but still, do you like it? thanx in advance  
to those who reviews. and thank to all of you have me on author alerts and your favs! that  
means, the one's I know of, Angel Kristina, Carrie, Phoenixx( and I was worried that I had  
to many favorite  
authors!lol.),noneya,fawkesgirl,luckless-angel,*~*GinnyPotter*~*(RIGHT ON,  
GIRL!),*AFIN*(u and george. nice.),  



End file.
